


Quarantine Weight

by twink_that_writes



Series: Chubby Javid Fluff [6]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Jack Kelly, Don't Like Don't Read, Feeding, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes
Summary: Couldn’t help myself. Some Jack and Davey quarantine.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: Chubby Javid Fluff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657099
Kudos: 18





	Quarantine Weight

**Author's Note:**

> Oh come on, this is the perfect opportunity for this kind of fluff. I couldn’t not write this.

Davey couldn’t help but smile as he noticed the effects quarantine had taken in his boyfriend. He knew the whole staying home and having nothing to do would take it’s toll on them, but he didn’t expect the effects would be this good.

Ever since him and Jack were forced to stay indoors with plenty of food and nothing to do but lay around all day, it certainly didn’t take to long for Jack to pack on a few pounds.

It started off simple and unnoticeable. Davey recognized that Jack’s stomach wasn’t as flat as he had known it to be. Other than that, everything seemed the same.

Then, it got a bit more noticeable and began showing off a bit. The way his belly would become visible when he sat up. His pants becoming tighter around his waist. How much softer he was when they cuddled close to each other… It wasn’t too much, but Davey found it endearing that Jack was comfortable enough around him to get as soft as he did.

And now… now it was harder to ignore how much Jack had gained because it was really obvious. It looked like he had gained about what 25, maybe 30 pounds? Either way, it was easy to see how much his body had been effected. His belly pressed tightly against all his t-shirts, and his pants dug so deep into his waist it created a cute little muffin top around his waist.

He had never realized how much he could love such a soft boyfriend until now. And especially with it being someone he already loved so much.

He didn’t think Jack minded the extra fluff either. He didn’t exactly seem ashamed of it, at least around Davey. He would walk around their apartment without a shirt, belly hanging out and all. Revealing stretch marks that were painted across the lower part of his belly. It didn’t take to long for him to catch on to how it made Davey feel.

Ever since, he’d tease him about it and wear tight clothes he knew drove Davey wild. He’d sit on his lap or lay on top of him and watch Davey’s face go red. Sometimes when he was eating, he’d like to do it in a sort of seductive manner to really mess with him.

Even on his end, Davey knew a few ways to fluster Jack. He’d sneak up behind him and squeeze his lovehandles or run his hands over the other’s belly and jiggle it slightly. Sometimes he’d even playfully run his finger along his belly button, which always seemed to make Jack laugh.

Who knew all it would take to find something they both enjoyed, in a fluffy and sexy manner, was being locked in their apartment alone for a few months?

Right now, Davey was on his way home from a quick trip to pick up dinner for his boyfriend. Lately, Jack had been letting him feed him and stuff him full of his favorite foods, and Davey found it quite enjoyable. More than he should have maybe… But Davey loved the look of satisfaction and happiness Jack always had when he was full. It was the most adorable thing seeing Jack enjoying himself.

He took off his mask as he entered their apartment. “Jacky,” he called, “I bought pizza!”

Jack sat up from where was on the couch. “Thank god. I’m starving.”

Davey chuckled and sat down next to the larger boy. “Good. I bought your favorite. An extra large pepperoni. I also got those little breadsticks you like. Oh, and those brownies you’ve been wanting to try for a while.”

Jack kissed his lips gently. “You spoil me too much, you know that?”

Davey smiled. “What’s wrong with that? I just want my handsome boyfriend to be happy. Is that so much to want?” He put the food down and hugged Jack. He wrapped his arms around Jack and dug his fingers into Jack’s soft flesh. “You’re getting so soft, Jacky.”

“What? You saying I wasn’t before? I’m insulted.” Jack crossed his arms with a false look of offense.

“Of course not,” Davey replied. “You’re just getting softer is what I meant, and I love it. He ran his finger over Jack’s belly. “But you’re fine with this, right? I just want to make sure because we can stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Course I’m fine with it, babe. I’ll tell ya if I get uncomfortable, ok?”

“Mhm, I get you. Because I think you’d look even better with a bit more of you to cuddle.” He opened the box of pizza and took a slice out. “And if we want that, you know what you have to do. Eat up, hon.” He held it up to Jack’s lips.

Jack sat up and got comfortable. “See! You spoil me too much. One of these days, I gotta do something for you.” He took a nice big bite out of the slice.

Davey smirked. “Don’t worry about it. Besides, I have all I want right here.” He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and cuddled close to him. “You know I love you, baby.”

“Mhm.” He took another bite of the pizza slice. “I love you too, Davey.”

After three of four slices, Jack shifted to get comfortable. “Dave, ya mind, undoing my pants. They’re getting a bit tight on me.”

“Of course.” Davey lifted Jack’s shirt and unbuttoned his pants to allow him to fit more in his tummy.

Jack let out a sigh of relief. “Much better… Thanks Dave.”

Davey kisses his cheek. “No problem. Now, you can fit more into that gorgeous tummy of yours.” He pat Jack’s belly.

He absolutely loved it. It was like a ball of dough he could squish and play with as he pleased.

He let him free hand wander the soft surface as the other fed Jack. His finger eventually found its way into Jack’s bellybutton, and he trace over it slowly and carefully.

As Jack finished what was left of the pizza, Davey couldn’t help but praise him with comments like: “You’re almost there. You can do it, Jacky.” Or “There you go, hon. You’re such a good boy.” Or “You look so cute. Come on, just a few more bites.”

Finally, Jack had finished that and moved on to the breadsticks. He groaned. “Mm, Dave. I think I might be getting full.”

Davey rubbed Jack’s belly. “It’s ok, Jacky. Just eat what you can. We can always save the rest for later.”

Jack ate slower than he had when eating the pizza. But, he managed to eat all of it.

Davey smiled. “You’re doing so good, baby. All you need now is dessert. Then we can cuddle and I’ll rub that poor belly.”

Jack got comfortable. “Why not rub it while I eat?”

“If you want…” Davey moved so he was behind Jack and let his hand rest on Jack tummy.

Jack moaned with pleasure as he took the first few bites. “So good…”

Davey reared his chin of Jack’s shoulder and let his hands work their magic as he soothes Jack’s stomach with gentle rubs. He could feel how tight is was growing. How far it was being stretched past its usual limits.

“Come on, baby… So close. You can do it, Jacky…” Davey kisses Jack’s soft neck.

Jack finally finished and leaned back on Davey. He groaned. “I love you so much… Thanks for dinner, sweetie…”

“Anytime, baby. Anytime. Cuddles?”

“Mhm.”

They got comfortable on their couch. Jack leaned back and let Davey rest his head on his chest, his arms wrapped around his waist.

“I’m stuffed…” Jack said with a smile.

“You look stuffed, hon. By the looks of it, you went past your limit.”

“Hehe… I might’ve…”

Davey peppered kisses across Jack’s neck. “Poor baby. Just rest, ok? Take a nap. Let it all digest.” His fingers moved across the right surface.

Jack groaned. “Fine. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. Now, sleep.”

Jack hugged Davey.

Davey nuzzled his face into Jack’s neck and closed his eyes.

They happily went to sleep.


End file.
